


to rip off a carrie (dance, dance)

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: Misery Loves Me [1]
Category: Bandom, Carrie - Stephen King, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Carrie, Alternate Universe - Evil, Dance Dance music video, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, Genderswap, Have a vague idea of what Carrie is before reading, Music, Music is Important, Not Canon Compliant, Patrick is Carrie, Patrick's Mom Is Terrible, Pete is a jerk, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies, Short and bad, Songfic, Telekinesis, terribly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: to rip off a carrie: to cause mayhem and destruction, to commit arson. (from carrie white)in which pete is cheesy, tricia cannot dance, melanie likes bob dylan, and everyone dies.





	to rip off a carrie (dance, dance)

**Author's Note:**

> now i wish i could write you a melody so plain
> 
> that could hold you dear lady from going insane
> 
> that could ease you and cool you and cease the pain
> 
> of your useless and pointless knowledge

Chris Hargensen looked out of her window.

Her lawn was afire.

Someone was playing romantic music.

Of course.

=

It was reliably reported by several witnesses that a rain of stones fell from a clear blue sky in the city of Evanston, Illinois.

=

What none of them know, of course, is that Tricia Vaughn is telekinetic.

=

She stands among them, a frog in a field of swans.

=

HOMECOMING DANCE

Auditorium  
$19 For Students  
featuring gig by: Fall Out Boy

=

“O Lord,” Momma declaims, “help this sinning woman beside me see the sin of her ways for she has been listening to rock n' roll music...”

=

“You're gorgeous,” Pete tells her.

He adjusts the flower on her dress.

“You're handsome,”  
Chris tells him.

=

“She's got a crush. Like half the girls at Ewen.”

=

The auditorium is alight with tiny paper lanterns.

It seems like the whole room was a hivemind, tightly packed and jumping up and down.

The band on stage is playing something, something catchy and fun

(and sin)

Tricia starts to hum.

=

“Dance, this is the way they'd love / If they knew how misery loved me...”

=

He turns his head, and he sees Tricia.

“Dance. Do you want to, y'know, um, dance?”

He laughs, and they all laugh.

They cackle to the tune of that god forsaken music.

=

“They'll all laugh at you.”

=

“Do You People think you can trick me forever?”

=

It starts with a lantern.

It topples, and it sets the garland on fire.

The band grinds to a halt.

The wires spark.

And a boy is flung backwards into the flame.

=

Andy looks up from his book.

Smoke leaks out from the doors.

Oh dear god, he thinks.

“Get the fuck out!” someone screams.

“The doors are locked, Joe. We're all going to just teleport out of here!”

“They're not supposed to lock the doors.”

The lights go out, and the last remnants of the bulb spark in a strange rhythm, like the combined beat of all their hearts.

Oh dear god, he thinks again. We're going to die.

He was right.

=

“Everybody knows that baby can't be blessed / until she finds out she's like all the rest...”

=

Melanie knows the apocalypse has started when she's taking a stroll and her Walkman shorts.

It never shorts.

She looks up, and she sees Tricia Vaughn.

She has no way to know it's Tricia Vaughn. Tricia's a dark shape in the distance, heading towards the Methodist church.

But Melanie knows it is her, and Melanie is terrified.

The last thing Melanie Martinez ever heard was a soft refrain of crackling flames, and in that flame, a song.

=

She was going to take them with her, and there was going to be a great burning, until the land was full of its sound.

=

“Brightly beams our Father's mercy / From his lighthouse evermore / But to us he gives the keeping / Of the lights along the shore...”

=

“Let's pray,” Momma commands. “Let us pray.”

“No, Momma,” Tricia finally says.

Momma yells, she scrapes at her clothes, she draws blood from wrinkled skin.

The fire crackles in the fireplace.

It is in this room that Tricia Vaughn kills her mother.

=

(where's my momma)

=

Tricia Vaughn is on fire.

She doesn't know why, she doesn't know how.

She doesn't really care.

They're all dead, and she doesn't really care.

She cares about how she just wants to roll into her back and see the stars and

die.

=

“I'm sleeping on your folks' porch again, dreaming / She said, she said, she said / ‘Why don't you just drop dead?’”

=

So, Sarah, I guess you want to know about Dorothy. She's being an absolute gem, but strange things happen around her. Three of my radios have broken in the past week, God knows why... Love, Linda.

**Author's Note:**

> frankly i think i butchered Carrie with this
> 
> if you liked the storyline please read carrie it's much much better


End file.
